


The letter

by arqbella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Hermione Granger, Bad Ron Weasley, Cute Harry Potter, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pregnant Harry Potter, Protective Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arqbella/pseuds/arqbella
Summary: This letter was found in the office of the late magic minister. It was filed as conclusive evidence of murder, the author of this letter is missing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	The letter

**Author's Note:**

> English it's not my first language, this was originally written in Spanish and I posted it on my Wattpad account, you can find me there as [regulvs](https://www.wattpad.com/user/regulvs/)

_My name is Lily Cassiopeia Malfoy._

_I was born on November 16, 2000 in Lyon, France._

_I am a half-blood witch, my parents are Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Malfoy, né Potter. They were married on August 31, 1998. I inherited Dad's green eyes and my père's blonde hair. Dad used to call me a mini-malfoy._

_Dad found out he was pregnant months before his 20th birthday. Too young, I know._

_I spent most of my childhood in France, far from the fame of my parents. When I was 6 years old, my père gave me a necklace that had the constellation that gave me my name engraved on it. My most prized possession is a small photo album from their wedding. The photography that I treasure with my life is one where Dad looked radiant and happy as he smiled, he wore a light white robe that enhanced his eyes while father wore a black robe. In the photo, my père hugged him around the waist and gave him kisses all over his face. He taught me all his knowledge about potions and during my pre-teen Dad tried to get me to learn advanced spells._

_A vague memory I have is that when I cried, Dad would show me his patronus, it was a stag. I learned how to do it when I was 13 years old. It is a raven._

_We moved to England when I was 9 years old. I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and they placed me in Salazar Slytherin's house. I had the best grades of my generation followed by a girl named Rose Granger-Weasley, you know her for sure._

_Five years after we moved to England, dad got pregnant again, this time of a boy, his name was James Sirius Malfoy. I said he was because on June 3, 2014, Dad was attacked near Diagon Alley. He had gone to buy a birthday present for my father, he was 6 months pregnant._

_Both died_

_The Aurors who investigated the case, led by Ronald Weasley, claimed it was an attack by some Death Eaters who escaped from Azkaban and were still trying to keep Voldemort's ideas alive. My dad was assumed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. No further investigation was carried out. My père was devastated, the love of his life and his unborn child were dead, I was the only thing he had left. He became more protective of me and almost isolated me from the world. He refused to believe that Dad had been killed by a "Death Eater attack" and had tried to investigate on his own. He was found dead a week later, an apparent suicide, they said. And fuck off, I told them._

_Several days before that happen, my père revealed to me the real reason why he and Dad were living in France. Although I think you already know, I will remind you. It turns out that dad before being my father's partner had a relationship with a young woman named Ginevra Weasley, this relationship was ended by the young woman since she had fallen in love with one of Dad's friends, Luna Lovegood. Dad and Miss Ginevra were still friends when he decided to introduce the Weasleys to his current partner, (according to what my père told me, they were like the family Dad never had) as you know, they rejected him. Especially you. He thought that you would understand and try to help him reconcile with the Weasleys._

_You made my dad cry until his pretty green eyes turned red. That every time I went to platform 9¾ for me, he would receive me with a sad and melancholic smile to see you there, pretending he didn't exist. And you caused dad to die and my père to suffer. Now I know that what killed him was not a simple attack, but that you, being an assistant to the minister, gave those cursed ones free pass._

_You will wonder why I write this, apart from the fact that I do it to remind you of your best friend, a hero, a kind and sweet man and a great father who was killed by a stupid personal revenge, I do it to make mine happen._

_As you read this letter your husband is dying in the same place where my father "committed suicide", I think you already know where it is._

_Don't worry, you will accompany him very soon. You know, until death do them part and stuff. I think your curiosity is so great that you will continue reading, well let me tell you that this letter is poisoned. What was that muggle saying? Curiosity killed the cat? I think there is nothing more true._

_Now you are doing a checking spell on the paper but don't worry, I don't poisoned the paper, I poisoned the envelope. Again, don't worry, the poison is designed to only activate when you feel your magical signature._

_Now you will try to scream for help but you will feel your vocal cords break. Have you tried to stand up yet? Can't you? This time that you spent reading the letter you could have used it in looking for an antidote but, to find it, you need the specific ingredients for them and this poison was created by me._

_Long hours of pain and suffering await you, or you may die in 30 minutes or 1 hour, who knows._

_For Merlin's sake, this is so funny._

_Have a nice day, Hermione Granger. Oh and say hello for me to your daughter, she is very pretty, looks like you._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily Cassiopeia Malfoy._


End file.
